My Light My Angel My Everything
by Scintillare12
Summary: "I'm Ian." "Amy." ""Not a bad name, for someone like you. Though Amy sounds like an Angel for me."
1. Chapter 1

**My light. My Angel. My Everything.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 clues.**

A blinding light hit my eyes. I couldn't move and my feet were frozen. The light is coming near and the honk of the car snapped me out and suddenly I could move my feet. I hurriedly ran to the other side of the road. The car stopped in front of me. A guy got out of the car.

"WHAT WE'RE YOU THINKING? DIDN'T YOU SEE I WAS CROSSING?" I shouted.

I stared at him; he's a little taller than me. He has cinnamon skin and silky jet-black hair. He carries the scent of arrogance. He looks like a happy go lucky guy, a troublemaker, but when you look at his amber eyes. It was soft and sad.

"Amy!" I whispered to myself to snap out of my trance. I raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't hit you. So, why so angry?" he has a soft, but a little husky, voice.

It kind of made me a little harder to be angry to him.

"YOU COULD'VE HIT ME. YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME!" I shouted again.

"Yes, I could've but I didn't. Can't you just let it pass? I can see you perfectly. No damage."

Geez, there's no point on arguing with these kind of person. So I turned away and walked, cursing "Stupid Reckless Jerk", but I felt him following me so I turned around.

"What? What do you need?" I asked him

"I… Is there any near hotel here?" He asked.

"There's a hotel but it's a little bit far, why?"

"You're lost?" I said.

"Yeah, a little bit. Anyways, could you help me? Can I sleep at your house? Just for a week? I'll pay." He said.

"Stupid Reckless Homeless Stranger Jerk" I muttered, unfortunately, he heard.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked but I just stared at him.

Annoyed, he didn't get an answer from me, he turned away.

"Fine, you could stay at my house." I said.

He turned back, "Really? "

"Don't make me say it again." I said, and turned away and started walking again.

"Hey, where are you going?" he shouted.

"Going home, just follow me." I said.

"Come on, get in my car. I'll drive you back." He said.

"I don't ride with reckless drivers" I said, challenging him.

"Really? From what I know, I'm very safe to ride with."

"From what happened just a while ago, it proves you're not." I retorted.

He made a little like choking sound. I turned and saw him trying not to laugh.

"Are you really not going to get in or I do I have to get out and maybe strangle you and shove you in here?"

I didn't answer. I just walked. I heard him get out of the car.

"Okay, I'll get in."

I turned to him.

"By the way, I'm Ian." He said, holding out his hand.

"Hi! Nice to meet you, Ian" I said.

I got in his car. It has a comfortable scent, and relaxing. He gets in too.

"Normally, when someone said his or her name to other people, the other one would tell his or her too."

"Yeah, I agree." I told him.

"So, are you going to tell me your name?"

"Amy."

"Not a bad name, for someone like you. Though Amy sounds like an Angel for me."

"Are you saying I look like a devil?" I said, holding the locked of the door of his car, ready to get out.

"No… that's not what I meant. I… forget it, where's your house?"

"Go straight, the first house you'll see on the left."

"So, can you be my friend?"

I laughed. Even a normal people wouldn't ask someone so directly.

"Why? You don't have any friend?"

He didn't answer. He's just looking straight at the road. Seeing him that serious, he looks so mysterious.

"Yeah, Friends." I told him.

**So, what do you think? Please review. I appreciate what you would say. A little criticism would be okay, but no FLAMING. Thank you. I would also like to point out that this story exists outside the clue hunt. Here, they're just regular people; not the dangerous and secretive Cahills.**


	2. Author's Note

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_Hi Readers! I need your answers. Do you want me to continue this story? Please answer by reviewing, and:_

_**Music4evah: **__Thanks for reviewing. I'll do my best next time. _

_**Tori-Chan-Madrigal: **__I'll take your review as a Yes, you want me to continue._

_**Adalia12, LucianGurl39, je6m, 143cody, and kyles02:**__ Thanks for reviewing._

_**I'm new to this so if there are any errors, point it out and I'll do my best. **_


End file.
